


Иной герой

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Shuji_Chou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Feels, Gen, Letters, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Post-Season/Series 01, Queer Youth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou
Summary: Получив анонимное письмо, Алек внезапно понял, что храбрость, позволившая ему поцеловать Магнуса на собственной свадьбе, имела куда больше последствий, чем можно было представить.





	Иной герой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Different Kind of Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277755) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213411585.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: спойлеры к 12-й серии первого сезона и много разговоров, упоминание невоплощенных мыслей о суициде, гомофобия и ее последствия для детей
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения переводчика.

Алеку всегда казалось, он знает, что ждет его в жизни: охота на демонов, патрулирование Сумеречного мира, спасение примитивных от нижнемирцев, руководство Институтом и забота о семье.

Предположи кто-нибудь полгода назад, что он станет тайным героем для охотников нетрадиционной ориентации, Алек, скорее всего, подумал бы, что какой-то демон пытается его одурачить. А потом запаниковал, что кто-то мог услышать об этом.

Теперь же, тяжело осев на скрипучую кровать, он медленно и с удивлением перечитывал письмо. Как и все письма из Идриса это нашлось на полу. Его подсунули под дверь вместе с двумя другими. Но написанный вручную адрес на конверте подсказывал, что внутри не каталог оружия и не официальное послание о предстоящей аттестации на восстановление в качестве полноценного члена Клэйва (он волновался, что после случившегося его исключат).

Алек из любопытства открыл это письмо первым и теперь даже дышал с трудом:

_Дорогой Алек Лайтвуд,  
Ты меня не знаешь, а я не знаю тебя, но не могла не написать. Здесь не будет моего имени, потому что конверт могут открыть до того, как письмо попадет к тебе. Мне четырнадцать, и я живу в Идрисе. Всю жизнь мне казалось, что со мной что-то не так, и я отличаюсь от других девочек. Несколько лет назад я осознала почему. Я — лесбиянка. Прежде, чем написать это слово сейчас, я ни разу не произносила его вслух и не записывала, потому что слишком боялась и стыдилась. Последние два года я ощущала себя неправильной и грязной, будто поломанной. И много времени размышляла, почему Ангел ошибся и сделал меня такой ужасной._

_Но несколько недель назад я ходила с мамой по магазинам в Аликанте, и она остановилась поговорить со знакомыми: все сплетничали о больших новостях из Нью-Йорка — Алек Лайтвуд оказался геем. Я знала, кто ты, потому что наши учителя рассказывают о некоторых из старейших семейств и о тебе зачастую говорят, как о сильном, особенно для своего молодого возраста, лидере. А когда на тренировках речь заходит о тех, на кого нужно равняться, даже называют «новым Джонатаном Охотником». Ты не знаменитость, но вашу семью знают в Аликанте, и о тебе наслышаны. А теперь кто-то сказал моей матери, что АЛЕК ЛАЙТВУД гей!_

_Моя мама любит сплетничать, так что мне пришлось остаться с ней, хоть я и была в ужасе от всех гадостей, которые мне предстояло услышать. Говорили они много, но я узнала обо всем, что произошло. Мамины подруги рассказали, как ты собирался жениться на женщине из Клэйва и получить контроль над Институтом, но потом на свадьбу пришел мужчина. И ты остановил церемонию, чтобы спуститься к нему и поцеловать прямо там, перед всеми. Алек Лайтвуд поцеловал другого мужчину на глазах у Клэйва и не стыдился этого. Ты едва ли сможешь понять, каково мне было слышать, что кто-то настолько храбрый и хороший, и сильный оказался геем, потому что если Алек Лайтвуд — гей, как я, то возможно, я не неправильная. Потому что иначе это бы значило, что один из лучших молодых охотников в мире тоже бракованный._

_Впервые в жизни я не ощущаю себя ненормальной. Не чувствую себя ни уродливой, ни покореженной, ни сломанной, потому что ты точно такой же, как я, и при этом отличный охотник. Ты любишь другого мужчину и не дал нашему миру это отобрать. Не боишься быть собой, тем, кем всегда был, и любить, кого любишь. Так что, возможно, однажды я тоже перестану бояться и мне не придется выходить замуж за нелюбимого мужчину просто потому, что этого все ожидают. А может, когда я вырасту, то повстречаю девушку, которую полюблю, и смогу без страха поцеловать ее. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я смогу быть как Алек Лайтвуд._

_Вероятно, все это покажется тебе глупым, а я никогда даже не узнаю, получил ли ты мое письмо, ведь на нем нет обратного адреса. Но всю прошлую неделю я думала о том, чтобы найти способ хотя бы раз сказать тебе: я впервые не ненавижу себя, и это благодаря тебе. Так что спасибо, Алек Лайтвуд. Спасибо за то, что помог осознать — я не одинока и не сломана.  
— С._

 

Алек прочел письмо в третий раз. А затем и в четвертый. К пятому некоторые слова смазались, потому что в какой-то момент он начал плакать. Всего лишь несколько слезинок, сорвавшихся с век, когда осознал серьезность написанного.

Где-то там жила маленькая девочка, которая чувствовала все то же самое, через что прошел Алек в ее возрасте: ненависть к себе и желание быть как все. И теперь _это прошло_. Где-то маленькая девочка услышала о произошедшем на его свадьбе и осознала, что есть кто-то такой же, как она. Маленькая девочка в Идрисе не будет чувствовать себя все хуже, пока не закостенеет и не охладеет, как это произошло с ним к моменту взросления. Вместо этого она смогла принять, что не одинока. Впервые в жизни четырнадцатилетний ребенок получил надежду на будущее.

И все из-за того, что Алек поцеловал Магнуса.

Он никогда не интересовался, много ли в мире людей нетрадиционной ориентации. Не предполагал, что где-то существует еще хотя бы один нефилим-гей. Сейчас казалось глупым, что он никогда не размышлял об этом. Даже повзрослев и узнав, что геи среди примитивных не редкость, Алек не думал, что на самом деле он не одинок. Теперь у него были доказательства, к тому же он помог ребенку понять это в возрасте, бывшим для самого Алека едва ли не худшим. Он помнил как в четырнадцать осознал, что никогда не станет нормальным. В двенадцать заметил, что заглядывается на мальчиков так, как те смотрят на девочек. Тогда ему впервые кто-то понравился. И долгое время он стеснялся, но толком не осознавал до определенного момента, что ему всегда будут нравиться мальчики, и ничего не станет, как прежде.

Девочка поняла, что не одна и не надо ненавидеть себя, в возрасте, в котором сам Алек действительно возненавидел себя. Она никогда не задумается в шестнадцать о том, насколько одинокой будет всю оставшуюся жизнь, пока ее подруги будут встречаться с мальчиками. В восемнадцать никогда не станет стыдиться того, что хочет заняться сексом с другой девушкой, пока все те же подруги будут рассказывать о парнях, с которыми переспали. В двадцать два не начнет ненавидеть женщину за то, что начинает влюбляться в нее и не может адекватно справиться с этим.

И все из-за того, что Алек предпочел прекратить убегать от мужчины, который ему понравился, и вместо этого его поцеловал.

Того же мужчину, которого не видел уже три недели с момента, как пропал Джейс.

Изначально у Алека были хорошие причины избегать Магнуса: запрет покидать Институт, все еще числившийся пропавшим Джейс и огромное количество дел. Неделю спустя, они уже не были настолько правдивы и превратились в желание избежать тяжелого разговора о проблеме бессмертия и того, что бы это значило в будущем. А еще позже ему стало слишком страшно и стыдно показаться Магнусу на глаза. Спустя три недели с момента, когда они виделись в последний раз, Алек получил первое письмо от маленькой девочки, которая нашла надежду в его поступке, и был рад, что никто не расскажет ей о том, что он поцеловал мужчину, а потом порвал с ним все связи.

Алек пытался игнорировать вину, вызванную мыслями о том, как разочаруется девочка, если узнает, что он не герой, а ужасный трус, слишком боящийся своих чувств.

Не обращать внимание на происходящее стало почти невозможно два дня спустя, когда ему снова пришла почта, и на этот раз там было три рукописных письма. Одно от тринадцатилетней девочки, еще одно от семнадцатилетнего паренька — оба очень похожие на первое. Но вот из-за третьего Алек не смог сдержать слез и сел на кровать, плача сильнее, чем со времен, когда был даже младше Макса. Именно в таком виде его нашла Изабель. 

Она может и стучала, но, не получив ответа, вошла сама и поспешила к нему.  
— Алек?! О Боже, что случилось? — она забралась к нему на кровать и, увидев, его лицо, побледнела. — О Боже, Джейс.

— Нет, это не… — Алек всхлипнул и покачал головой. — Это не то, — уточнил он, хотя все еще ничего не чувствовал через их связь. — Джейс не мертв. Я бы знал.

— Слава Богу, — Изабель ощутимо расслабилась. Посмотрев на него, она провела пальцем по его влажной от слез щеке и спросила: — Тогда что не так? Я не видела тебя плачущим с самого детства.

Алек слабо рассмеялся, запрокинув голову:  
— Я вроде как никому не говорил, но недавно… — он сел прямо и выудил из кипы посылок и писем рядом с собой то, что прислала первая девочка, — недавно я получил письмо. От маленькой девочки, которая оказалась лесбиянкой. Она услышала обо мне, о том, что я сделал, и написала мне. — Он передал письмо Изабель. И пока та читала, вытер слезы и постарался немного прийти в себя.

— О, Алек, — она глубоко вдохнула и медленно улыбнулась, поднимая на на него теплый взгляд и дотрагиваясь до другого письма. — И есть еще?

— Получил сегодня еще три. Тоже от детей. Одной девочке тринадцать, мальчику семнадцать. Без имен, но… — Алек кивнул, все еще всхлипывая, и поднял письмо, которое лежало у него на коленях. — Этому пятнадцать, — срывающимся голосом сказал он и прокашлялся. Его рука дрожала, когда он убирал волосы с лица: — «Дорогой Алек Лайтвуд, меня зовут Джордан, и мне пятнадцать лет. Я живу с родителями в Китае, в местном Институте. У меня нет ни братьев, ни сестер, и я никому не доверяю, поэтому решил рассказать тебе. От представителя Клэйва, приехавшего в Институт встретиться со взрослыми, я услышал, что ты сделал на своей свадьбе. Я еще только тренируюсь, но родители работают тут. Так что, я был со всеми, когда они начали говорить, что один из Лайтвудов, старший сын, оказался геем и сбежал из-под венца, поцеловав мужчину вместо того, чтобы сочетаться браком с женщиной, которая уже готовилась нанести ему руну. Не буду отрицать, было сказано много плохого о тебе и твоей семье, но впервые я узнал, что существует сумеречный охотник нетрадиционной ориентации, который этого не скрывает. Я понял: наверное, есть множество таких, как мы, кто страдает в тишине. Но ты первый охотник, который оказался достаточно храбрым и отказался стыдиться быть счастливым. Я даже не представлял, что для гомосексуальных нефилимов может быть надежда остаться теми, кем они являются на самом деле», — Алек втянул воздух, едва не расплакавшись снова, когда продолжил читать, — «Я… я собирался покончить с собой той ночью, но…» — он захлебнулся словами, чувствуя, как дрожит кровать вместе с Изабель, которую трясло так же сильно, как его. Она потянулась и сжала его колено. Сам же Алек тяжело вдохнул, смаргивая слезы. — «Я собирался покончить с собой той ночью, но вместо того, чтобы написать предсмертную записку, отправил письмо, в котором раскрылся, своей подруге Джулии в Идрис. Так хоть кто-то знал бы, что я гей. Она прислала мне огненное послание в ответ, говоря, что всегда подозревала и не стоит волноваться. Я никогда не думал найти надежду хоть в чем-то. Я был уверен: чем дальше, тем хуже будет моя жизнь, и лучше умереть, чем страдать так долго. Вместо этого я совершил каминг-аут перед подругой и снова думаю о возможности однажды встретить парня, который будет любить меня достаточно, чтобы тоже ворваться на свадьбу и сбежать с женихом». — Алек тихо рассмеялся. — «Я написал это письмо тебе, потому что мне необходимо дать понять, насколько ты важен для меня, и я уверен, для других таких же, как я, ребят. Если бы не твой поступок, я был бы мертв. Но сейчас, впервые в жизни, я не боюсь взрослеть, потому что если Алек Лайтвуд может любить другого парня, то когда-то смогу и я».

Опустив письмо на колени, Алек поднял взгляд на сестру, которая выглядела настолько же разбитой, как он себя ощущал. У нее потек макияж, а лицо покрылось пятнами, но она улыбалась так искренне, что все равно казалась ему идеальной.

— Черт побери, — выдохнула Изабель. Он кивнул, все еще смеясь сквозь слезы, и потянулся, чтобы вытереть глаза. — Алек… Алек, ты его герой. Для всех них, ты — их _герой_. Ты какой-то гомосексуальный идол охотников. Мой старший брат — герой множества детей. — Алек позволил ей подобраться поближе, забраться под бок и обнять себя. А после просто прижал к себе, целуя в макушку.

— Иззи, он бы умер. Где-то там есть парнишка, который был бы мертв, если б я… Если б Магнус не… — выдохнул он громко, качая головой и тяжело сглатывая. — О мой Бог, Иззи. Он собирался… И ему всего пятнадцать. Как бы ни было трудно, я никогда… это никогда...

— Да, но, — Изабель снова посмотрела на него, — у тебя были семья и обязанности, и младшая сестра, которая ходила за тобой по пятам. — Она улыбнулась, прижимаясь щекой к его руке, и обняла сильнее. — Но я рада, что тебе в голову не приходили подобные мысли.

— Я понимаю. — Алек аккуратно пожал плечами, стараясь не потревожить ее. — Понимаю все, о чем они пишут. Я чувствовал это. Напуганный, одинокий, отчаявшийся. Будто что-то во мне сломано. — Он покачал головой и, вздохнув, уперся затылком в спинку кровати. — Я тоже не хотел взрослеть, боялся того, что должно было случиться и почти произошло. Ведь я старший сын, который обязан однажды жениться, чтобы передать фамилию, продолжить род. Долг, честь, семья — мне досталось все самое лучшее.

— Эй, — скептично фыркнула Изабель, ткнув его в живот. — Ты думаешь, что я возьму чью-то фамилию в будущем? Попробуй еще раз, дружок.

— Все равно не представляю тебя продолжающей род Лайтвудов. Тебя мамой, — с улыбкой подразнил ее Алек. 

— Может в далеком будущем, — Изабель скривилась, шутливо отмахиваясь, и обняла его. Он закрыл глаза, прижимаясь щекой к ее волосам.

— Я не достоин быть героем, — еле слышно прошептал Алек, чувствуя себя виноватым. — Единственная причина, по которой я не женился на Лидии — это потому что пришел Магнус. И посмотри теперь на нас. — Простонал он, покачав головой. — Я не видел его с пробуждения Джослин. Ни разу не разговаривал. Наверное, я ему даже больше не нужен.

— О, поверь мне, нужен, — фыркнула Изабель, грозно глянув на него. — Ты хоть знаешь, как часто он спрашивает о тебе? _Постоянно_. Мы с ним разговаривали пару раз, и каждый он сводил разговор к тому, как ты. Он расспрашивает Клэри о тебе, все время говорит о тебе с Саймоном. Просто уважает твое желание побыть одному и подумать.

— Я просто… — Алек скривился, чувствуя опустошающую, тошнотворную смесь вины и волнения от этих новостей. — Я просто боюсь. Для меня все это _слишком_. 

Изабель внезапно стукнула его по голове. Он вскрикнул и многозначительно глянул на нее сверху вниз.

— Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, этот несчастный так сильно запал на тебя, а ты смеешь жаловаться, что это слишком? — она, прищурившись, ткнула его в бок. — Магнус заинтересовался тобой в ночь вашей первой встречи. Стоило тебе улыбнуться, он перестал нас запугивать и принялся флиртовать с тобой. Он пришел на свадьбу, подставив себя под удар. И ты выбрал его вместо репутации, и это было ужасно романтично. А потом взял и закрылся от него, предпочтя избегать...

— Ты сама сказала мне не звонить ему, Изабель, — фыркнул Алек.

— Потому что он поцеловал ту вампиршу, и тебе нужно было показать, что ты зол. Я не говорила вообще больше никогда ему не звонить! Я думала: ты его чуть-чуть помучишь и потом простишь! Очевидно, он любит тебя — конечно же, ты его простишь, — возразила она.

— В этом и проблема, — жалобно застонал Алек. — Это глупое _слово_. Он — мой первый поцелуй, Иззи! Я за всю жизнь целовался один раз, и вот это слово!

— Прощение? — нахмурилась Изабель.

— То, которое на Л.

— О, Алек, — она широко распахнула глаза, поняв, о чем речь. — Алек, я не имею в виду именно «любовь». Все не настолько серьезно…

— Все эти дети тоже говорили его, — прервал он быстро. — И первое, что спросил отец — это влюблены ли мы, и зачем заходить так далеко, если нет. Но мы едва знаем друг друга, и…

— И все в порядке, если ты не влюблен в него, — попыталась успокоить его Изабель, и Алек нервно пригладил волосы. — Он, скорее всего, тоже пока не влюблен в тебя, братец. Ты, конечно, красавчик, но все же не настолько хорош. Алек, это нормально, если сильных чувств пока нет. Мир — не черное и белое. Но ему не все равно, и тебе он тоже небезразличен. Возможно, когда-нибудь, вы полюбите друг друга. — Нежно добавила она, улыбнувшись, когда он недоверчиво посмотрел в ответ. — Вам нужно узнать друг друга, изучить получше, провести время вместе и просто наслаждаться жизнью. Я знаю, тебе это не понравится, но чтобы влюбиться в кого-то, с ним нужно хотя бы иногда говорить. 

— Мы разговаривали, — Алек покраснел и вздохнул, потирая лицо. — Однажды мы болтали всю ночь. Но ты права, я знаю. Не стоило пугаться того, что люди превратили произошедшее в великую романтическую историю.

— Она романтична, — пожала плечами Изабель. — Но сказки заканчиваются на поцелуе, а настоящие отношения начинаются после. Вам стоит сходить на свидание, провести время у него дома. Погулять вместе. Поцелуйтесь еще разок или несколько. — Подмигнула она, отбирая подушку, чтобы не дать ему спрятаться. — Тебе стоит позвонить ему. Увидеться. Не нужно признаваться в вечной любви и предлагать жить «долго и счастливо» вместе, Алек, просто дать шанс. — Изабель улыбнулась так искренне, что он действительно ощутил вес ее слов еще до того, как они прозвучали. — Я думаю, однажды вы с Магнусом будете жить долго и счастливо. Он может оказаться тем, в кого ты влюбишься раз и навсегда. Не стоит упускать шанс, Алек. — Она щелкнула его по носу. — Тебе не обязательно начинать планировать новую свадьбу, только выбрать, в чем пойдешь к нему на свидание. Дай ему шанс стать кем-то прежде чем волноваться, будет ли он тем самым.

— Магнус и правда горяч, да? — Алек снова покраснел, но улыбнулся, когда Изабель рассмеялась.

— О да, определенно. Ты счастливчик, что он увидел тебя прежде, чем мне представился шанс соблазнить его, потому что это тот мужчина, которого я бы хотела развернуть, как подарочек, приготовленный исключительно для меня, — она драматично вздохнула. — Я требую красочных деталей о том, насколько мускулисты у него руки, когда ты все же снимешь с него рубашку. — Алек на это усмехнулся и шутливо толкнул ее плечом.

— Отстань, я не фантазирую о твоих парнях — ты не можешь поступать так с моими, — он покраснел, осознав, что именно сказал. Изабель торжествующе ухмыльнулась и изящно соскользнула с кровати.

— Он не станет твоим парнем, если ты не позвонишь, — подразнила она, убегая в другой конец комнаты. Уже в дверях Изабель повернулась и позвала его. — Эй, братец, — Алек приподнял бровь, а она посмотрела на него строго, но нежно. Этот взгляд был знаком ему с самого ее рождения. 

— Ты всегда был моим героем, даже до всей этой истории, — улыбнулась Изабель, прежде чем уйти. 

Алек собирался отрицать это до смертного одра, но в горле у него встал ком, а внутри потеплело от ее слов. И это ощущение продолжало греть, пока он складывал письма обратно в конверты.

Алек хотел увидеться с Магнусом после разговора с Изабель, но к сожалению, выйти из Института в эти дни было тяжело. Прошло еще три дня, за которые ему прислали целых семь писем. И когда, наконец, удалось вырваться, он прихватил несколько с собой. Пришлось пробираться тайком через прореху в системе безопасности, и он чувствовал себя бунтующим ребенком. Интересно, так ли ощущала себя Изабель, когда они были младше, и она сбегала на свидания. Он тоже вроде как убегал из Института на свидание. Правда с мужчиной, Магнусом Бейном, Верховным магом Бруклина.

Добравшись до лофта, Алек заволновался, что ему не обрадуются. Было поздно, Магнуса могло не оказаться дома. Или он хотел побыть один.

Или наоборот был не один. От этой мысли Алеку поплохело. И Магнус был вправе так поступить, ведь Алек ничего не сделал, не дал надежды на отношения. Но если окажется, что вся храбрость была ради того, чтобы увидеть Магнуса с кем-то другим, то сердце могло не выдержать, а сам он сошел бы с ума от разочарования. Едва ли после такого его продолжат считать гей-идолом юных нефилимов. 

Пока Алек перебирал все те ужасы, которые могли бы произойти, дверь, как и всегда, приоткрылась, пропуская внутрь. Ему нравилось, что магия Магнуса не воспринимает его чужаком и позволяет войти, когда тот занят. Алек только надеялся, что она распознавала угрозы, и лофт действительно защищен. Не хотелось бы однажды прийти и обнаружить Магнуса в опасности.

Когда Алек прошел в гостинную, Магнус уже был там, встречая его бокалами вина, нервным взглядом и напряженно сжатыми губами. От осознания, что не он один волновался, сердце Алека сжалось.  
— Александр, — приветствовал Магнус наигранно уверенным тоном и с некоторым сарказмом в голосе добавил: — Рад видеть тебя. Наконец-то. 

Было заметно, что он все еще обижен.

— Да, я… — Алек вздохнул, подходя ближе. — Я напортачил. Сильно. И мне очень жаль. — Магнус явно удивился такой прямоте, но молча протянул один из бокалов, и он принял тот с улыбкой. — Спасибо.

Магнус же только жестом указал на диван. Он все еще выглядел сбитым с толку — Алек понимал, что окончательно запутал его, не пытаясь толком ничего объяснить. Теперь они сидели поодаль друг от друга, каждый уткнувшись в свой бокал, и старательно не замечали разделявшее их расстояние. 

— Институт был закрыт, хотя это и не оправдывает мое трехнедельное отсутствие, — начал Алек, подбирая слова. — Всему виной моя трусость. Но последние несколько дней просто не удавалось выбраться, — добавил он искренне. — Я решил увидеться с тобой как можно скорее в понедельник, но действительно смог сделать это только сегодня.

— О? И почему же ты так внезапно захотел меня увидеть? — Магнус посмотрел на него с любопытством. — Ведь явно не желал встречи со мной ранее, — пробормотал он в бокал.

— Я уже сказал, что струсил, — хохотнул Алек, отпивая вина, и грустно улыбнулся, опуская взгляд на бокал в своей руке. — Магнус, я… — и, помедлив всего секунду, продолжил, — до тебя я ни с кем не целовался. Это был мой первый поцелуй. Единственный. В последние месяцы столько всего произошло, все случилось так быстро, и это нечестно по отношению к тебе, так что я не оправдываюсь. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. — Он поднял взгляд: Магнус смотрел на него молча, из вежливости не перебивая, хотя глаза выдавали заинтересованность, которую он пытался скрыть. — Когда я встретил тебя, то думал, что влюблен в своего парабатая. Но увлекшись тобой, понял, что не испытывал к Джейсу романтических чувств. Просто он был моим лучшим другом и единственным парнем моего возраста, с которым я общался. Неудивительно, что мне больше не о ком было мечтать в подростковый период. — Шутка удалась, поскольку Магнус фыркнул, хотя и старался сдержаться. — Но ты оказался… другим.

— Уж надеюсь, — протянул тот, вздыхая. — Я намного привлекательнее Джейса, это точно. К тому же, не прихожусь тебе почти что братом. Вам с Клэри нужна группа поддержки «нефилимов с псевдо-инцестуальными чувствами к своим братьям» или вроде того.

— Не напоминай, — Алек скривился, качая головой. — Слушай, Магнус, суть в том, что я перескочил с того, что никогда не встречал парня, который мне понравился бы, до встречи со сразу же меня заинтересовавшим магом. А потом, прежде, чем мы успели хотя бы немного узнать друг друга, мать начала говорить о том, чтобы женить меня на какой-то женщине. А потом, — он взмахнул свободной рукой, глядя в другой конец комнаты, — Люка ранили, и я остался на ночь здесь, с тобой, чтобы избежать ее. И ты оказался еще интереснее, чем я мог представить. Затем обручение с Лидией, предложение которой я сделал, чтобы хотя бы иметь выбор, с какой девушкой провести остаток жизни. И я пытался подавить свое влечение к тебе, но в отличие от меня ты не боялся своих чувств и боролся. — Он едва заметно улыбнулся. — А потом я едва не совершил самую большую ошибку в жизни. Но ты пришел на мою свадьбу, и я понял, что хотел бы узнать, что бы у нас могло быть. Хотел бы разобраться в своих чувствах к тебе. И поступил так драматично…

— Поцеловав меня перед Клэйвом? — подразнил Магнус. — Да, это действительно было зрелищно.

— Я никогда не целовался и решил просто плыть по течению. А потом почувствовал себя неуязвимым, — Алек закатил глаза и задумчиво улыбнулся. — Я рассказал матери, что чувствую на самом деле. Выстоял против отца, и он воспринял это лучше, чем я думал, правда, потом взял и спросил, влюблены ли мы. И я испугался, запаниковал — вдруг ты влюблен в меня, а я в тебя нет? И это было бы странно. А потом ты поцеловал Камиллу…

— Алек, я не…

— Я верю тебе, — Алек качнул головой и затараторил. — Она пыталась испортить вечер, я понимаю. Но то, что она сказала — правда. Ты бессмертен, а я нет. Я не задумывался о том, что бы это значило, если бы ты был влюблен в меня. И это все… Это все было _слишком_. — Он тяжело вздохнул, отпил еще вина, поморщившись, и перевел взгляд на Магнуса. — Так что да. Я запаниковал. И спрятался. Но у меня действительно есть хорошее оправдание. Джейс все еще не нашелся, Валентин неизвестно где, и этот новый представитель Клэйва прибрал к рукам Институт и запретил нам его покидать.

— Ого! Так он действительно заперт? — выгнул бровь Магнус, и когда Алек коварно усмехнулся, медленно растянул губы в ухмылку. — Александр Лайтвуд. Ты плохой, плохой мальчик, — промурчал он и коротко рассмеялся, а потом со вздохом закрыл глаза. — Думаю, я понимаю, почему ты испугался. У тебя нет опыта в отношениях, ты всего раз целовался с парнем, и вдруг все вокруг кидаются словом на букву Л. Я сам пытался встряхнуть тебя таким образом и заставить отменить свадьбу с Лидией. И прошу прощения, что напугал. — Магнус придвинулся ближе, и Алек был благодарен ему за этот первый шаг. — Итак, что изменилось? Что заставило тебя захотеть увидеться? 

Магнус опустил руку на спинку дивана и развернулся к Алеку лицом, садясь по-турецки. Он все еще выглядел настороженным, но в голосе слышалась надежда. 

— То, что я пока не люблю тебя, не означает нежелание узнать, возможно ли это, — честно сказал Алек. Сбившееся дыхание Магнуса было лучшей наградой за прямолинейность. С широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами он выглядел еще красивее.

— Ох, — выдохнул тот и, к удовольствию Алека, покраснел.

— Ты небезразличен мне, — Алек пожал плечами и приподнял подбородок, внимательно посмотрев на Магнуса. — У меня есть к тебе чувства. И я хочу узнать, могут ли они стать любовью. Просто запаниковал, потому что никто не ожидает, что после первого поцелуя все вокруг будут твердить о влюбленности. Понимаешь?

— Вполне, — усмехнулся Магнус. Он тяжело вздохнул и помотал головой. Его улыбка была такой же, как после свадьбы, и сердце Алека кольнуло от осознания, насколько красивым тот выглядел. — Но это все равно не объясняет такие резкие перемены. Что-то случилось?

— Я… Вообще-то, да, — Алек прикусил губу и кивнул, становясь серьезнее. Под заинтересованным взглядом Магнуса он достал из куртки конверты. — Несколько дней назад я получил письмо. От маленькой девочки в Идрисе, лесбиянки, которая услышала о моем поступке на свадьбе и написала, что впервые в жизни не ненавидит себя, — растроганно пояснил Алек. Он нашел и протянул Магнусу письмо.

Шокированный, тот взял конверт и быстро открыл его. Алек наблюдал, как он вчитался в строки и глубоко вдохнул от сдавивших грудь эмоций.

— О, Алек, я никогда не думал… — Магнус поднял взгляд и ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Я тоже, — Алек протянул ему следующий конверт с кривоватой улыбкой. — Оно лишь первое. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты прочел вот это, потому что девочка, написавшая его, бисексуалка. — Он с восхищением наблюдал, как улыбка Магнуса стала еще ярче, а в глазах блеснули слезы. 

— «Спасибо, Алек, за то, что однажды я смогу выбрать кого полюбить, а не любить кого-то, потому что он мальчик», — прочел тот, улыбаясь. — Вот это да. Это невероятно, — Магнус нетерпеливо оглянулся в поисках других писем, но увидел только одно. — А это?

— Это… — у Алека все сжалось внутри, когда он провел пальцем по своему адресу на письме Джордана. Пришлось сделать паузу, так как его голос все еще срывался, не важно, сколько раз было прочитано письмо. — Это от паренька по имени Джордан, который… — Он покачал головой и отдал конверт. — Не волнуйся, я не сочту тебя менее красивым, когда твой макияж размажется.

Магнус закатил глаза, отмечая лесть, но принял и развернул письмо. Алек наблюдал за чтением, подмечая момент, когда тот понял, почему письмо было таким особенным. Смотрел, как меняется и темнеет выражение лица Магнуса, как тот прикрывает рот ладонью, едва сдерживая слезы. Но то, что он все же расплакался, стало неожиданностью для обоих. 

— Ему всего _пятнадцать_ , — всхлипнул Магнус, роняя письмо на пол. Алек придвинулся ближе и порывисто обнял его, позволяя прижаться к своей груди. — О Боже, он жив благодаря тебе. Алек, он собирался _покончить с собой_. Он же всего лишь маленький мальчик.

— Я знаю, поверь мне, я знаю, — Алек тяжело сглотнул несколько раз, проводя пальцами по волосам Магнуса, и прижался губами к его макушке. Он прикрыл глаза, поглаживая того по затылку, касаясь мягких, коротких волос там, где они были сбриты. — Есть еще, я принес лишь несколько, чтобы показать тебе. Хотел, чтобы ты увидел, что заставило меня начать действовать. Я и правда первый охотник из авторитетной семьи, который _когда-либо_ совершил каминг-аут. Единственный не скрывающийся гомосексуальный охотник, который является полноценным членом Клэйва. Я знаю, что они чувствуют, Магнус. Знаю как чувствуют себя все они. Ощущал себя таким же одиноким, лишенным надежды, будто никто никогда не поймет, каково это — быть неправильным. Я никогда не думал как Джордан, но прекрасно понимаю, откуда у него такие мысли. У меня были другие цели, иные ожидания, но я даже не представлял, что когда-нибудь обрету любовь. Знал, что однажды придется найти жену и завести детей, и считал, что будет не так уж и плохо, учитывая все, что я при этом получу. Но если бы я был на месте Джордана? — он покачал головой. — Если бы знал, что никогда не стану главой Института, что у меня никогда не будет парабатай, братьев или сестер, что я буду одинок и лишен обязанностей, то кто знает. Я мог бы тоже видеть в будущем только страдания.

— А сколько еще таких же детей... — Магнус поднял голову. — Детей, ощущающих себя одинокими и беспомощными, и лишенными надежды. Маленьких нефилимов, которые узнают, что ты сделал, и поймут, что они все же не одни. — Он посмотрел на Алека почти с благоговением, которого тот знал, что не заслуживает. — За каждым письмом есть множество ненаписанных.

— Да, я поцеловал тебя, но именно ты решил прийти на мою свадьбу, — кивнул Алек, медленно улыбаясь. — Не сдался, после всего, что я наговорил. Если бы ты не появился, я бы женился и увяз в браке без любви на всю оставшуюся жизнь. — Он нежно вытер черные потеки под глазами Магнуса и обхватил его лицо ладонями. — Я не влюблен в тебя, Магнус, но если бы ты отказался от меня, мне никогда не представился бы шанс даже мечтать влюбиться.

— Я понимаю, почему ты немного испугался всех этих разговоров о любви, когда мы еще даже не сходили на свидание. Но должен предупредить, что я влюбляюсь быстро и сильно, — слабо улыбнулся Магнус. — Так случалось со всеми, кто был мне небезразличен. Я начал влюбляться, когда мы встретились. Не скажу, что уже люблю тебя, потому что ты прав, мы мало времени провели вместе, но будь у нас обычные отношения я бы уже, скорее всего, был влюблен в тебя. — Его улыбка стала кривоватой. — Для меня тяжело открывать душу и преподносить свое сердце на блюдечке, как ты мог заметить. 

— Понятия не имею, что значит влюбиться, но хочу узнать, узнать полюблю ли я тебя, — Алек нервно улыбнулся, проводя пальцем по скуле Магнуса. — Ты сразу понравился мне и быстро стал важен. Я хочу пойти с тобой на свидание, держать за руку и снова болтать часами, как в тот первый раз. Хочу услышать о тебе и твоей жизни. Рассказать о своей. Узнать, какой кофе ты пьешь и кто твой любимый писатель. Чтобы ты объяснял все эти отсылки к культуре примитивных, которые упоминаешь, и засыпать, смотря фильмы или что тебе нравится. — Он немного покраснел, но не отвел взгляда. — И я хочу снова поцеловать тебя.

— Я тоже хочу все это. Особенно последнее, — Магнус завораживающе улыбнулся и мягко рассмеялся, пошевелив при этом бровями. 

— Ради блага детей, конечно же, — усмехнулся Алек. — В конце концов, поцелуи с тобой хороши для детской самооценки. Они пойдут на пользу маленьким нефилимам со всего мира. — Магнус улыбнулся так широко, что в уголках глаз появились морщинки. 

— Конечно же, все для детей, — подыграл он, смеясь, и наклонился к Алеку одновременно с тем, как тот подался навстречу. 

Это не был идеальный во всех смыслах поцелуй. Они оба улыбались, и скорее просто касались губами друг друга, чем по-настоящему целовались, но им удалось разобраться. Магнус удерживал Алека за предплечья, а тот обхватил его лицо большими теплыми ладонями, улыбаясь между поцелуями — мягкими, сладкими, пусть и короткими. И чувствовал, как Магнус буквально дрожал от радости. 

— Я никогда не думал, что буду чувствовать подобное из-за сумеречного охотника, — подразнил Магнус в то время как Алек прижался лбом к его лбу и ухмыльнулся, встретившись с ним взглядами. — А если все девственные охотники так целуются, этим детишкам не стоит волноваться о том, что будет, когда они вырастут.

Со смехом закатив глаза, Алек притянул Магнуса в объятия, а тот обхватил его руками в ответ. Они оба расслабились, наслаждаясь происходящим, пока их сердца успокаивали свой ритм. 

Алек знал, что никакой он не герой, что этим детям просто нужен был пример, которым он оказался. Но где-то в Китае был мальчик, который остался жив благодаря его поступку, а сам он смог почувствовать, как идеально ложится ладонь Магнуса в его собственную, и это было единственным, что, в конечном итоге, имело значение.

 

_(Когда Джейс вернулся, война с Валентином только набрала оборотов. Алек даже не думал о том, чтобы спрятать письма, полученные от детей за пару недель. Он и не вспоминал о стопке, лежащей на тумбочке, пока не вышел из душа и не увидел плачущего Джейса с конвертом в одной руке и письмом в другой.  
— Джейс…_

_Тот обернулся, услышав его голос, и в пару шагов оказался рядом, крепко обнимая._

_— Я тебя люблю, Алек, — всхлипнул Джейс ему в шею, пачкая все соплями._

_Алек скривился и посмотрел на письмо, оказавшееся на уровне его щеки. Все внезапно обрело смысл, когда он увидел слова «мой парабатай» и вспомнил письмо девочки, думавшей, что парабатай возненавидит ее за интерес к девушкам и что она бы этого не выдержала. Алек хмыкнул и неловко похлопал Джейса по спине._

_— Я знаю, Джейс…_

_— Я бы никогда не возненавидел тебя. Клянусь, правда клянусь, — выдавил тот, вытирая лицо о рубашку Алека, размазывая слезы и сопли по его шее и обнимая еще крепче. — Ты — мой брат, и я люблю тебя!_

_— Спасибо, Джейс. Я знаю. И тоже люблю тебя, друг, — вздохнул Алек, еще раз похлопав того по спине, и попытался освободиться. — Но сейчас мне надо найти другую рубашку и помыться. Я не могу пойти на свидание с соплями на шее._

_Джейс виновато улыбнулся._

_— Прости, но я… Я просто люблю тебя, знаешь._

_— Да-да, я тоже тебя люблю, — фыркнул Алек и, хлопнув того по спине, развернулся обратно к ванной, на ходу стягивая рубашку._

_Он очень надеялся, что Магнус не обидится, если он разок опоздает.)_


End file.
